Bad Images
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Witness Patch being the usual sneaky and flirtatious bastard he really is, will Nora fall for his charms? One Shot, PatchxNora, lemon, plus pissing Marcie Miller off, yay! It's also M rated for a reason, you know.


Hey guys, this is my first Hush, Hush fanfic. I had read this book a few weeks ago and BOY was I surprised! This book was simply AWSOME and I was loving Patch the moment he spoke! he's such a hilarious character, mysterious and continuously flirting with Nora, it's just fucking hilarious xD It's official, Patch may be even better then Edward from Twilight =o shocker! lmao

This took me a week to write, heck longer then that because, well check the word count dudes, it's 5 figures not 4. Plus I was having a slight writers block when I was getting near the middle part, instead I ended up taking a part of the book out, only from what Nora found on the internet so it's in bold, it sticks out like a fucking duck.

I've heard the sequal is coming out, Cresendo, totally getting it of course, I'm just a little uneasy with her hinting or telling us that Patch grows distant. Crap, I LIKE PATCH, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT SHIT AGAIN ach.

I was also looking up POKEMON CRAP ^^ the new pokemon name for pokemon generation V has been approved... Black and White. Seriously, that's it, Pokemon BLACK and WHITE. Could you be any more plainer? The legendary pokemon that goes on the covers of the books came out a few days ago, or a couple w/e and they look AWSOME, Reshiram looks the best 3 it's like an angel *sigh* Pokepark has also been approved to be sent to Europe, so I can't wait for July 9th to finally roll around (I won't be here either most likely, so that fucking sucks xD holiday doh lmao)

Another thing... Breaking Dawn has also been approved to be filming! =D it's being filmed by a person who does musicals... dude, Breaking Dawn Musical, I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! That is just madness, but if the person can make a good scene, like they have in Twilight, then I'm happy. Personally the New Moon movie pissed me off to no end, it was overreacting and overexagurating and oh yes, what is most of Eclispe about? Finding out Jacob loves her like a girlfriend and he acts to try and win her, yes that's ALREADY BEEN RUINED, THANK YOU THE FUCK MUCH E1! You have ALREADY ruined some of Eclipse, I am disappointed in you!

Last but not least... The Eurovision Song Contest for all you Europeans out there! Congratulations to Germany for winning the Eurovision Song Contest! I actually did like your song very much, but personally I would've voted Turkey, they are MY kind of band 3 Emo, rock song PING! =3 lmao

So after that long ass A/N, I can finally declare that I do not own Hush, Hush, otherwise I wouldn't be here wasting my time, now would I? OF COURSE NOT! I basically am just borrowing Becca Fitzpatrick's characters and changing them to suit my needs of a really random and maybe fucked up story ^^ so far, it's just a oneshot, but still. Also THANKS FOR NOT INCLUDING THE PREVIEW OF CRESENDO IN THE HARDBACK BOOKS! ¬¬ You got them in the paperback books but you didn't on hardbacks D= I know I got my book a few months ago and all BUT STILL! I wanted the preview D= oh well, better luck next time xD

**Notice: If there are any British slang words that you do not understand or any terms you are having trouble recognising, you are free to send me a review or a pm asking for the definition of such words. Thank you, and enjoy the one shot!**

**Notice 2: The reason this has been delayed and may even look a bit squished when I was TRYING to make a line break is because fanfiction has recently become a little bitch when it comes to making fancy seperating lines now. IT WON'T EVEN LET ME ADD A STAR, A SINGLE STAR, AS A LINE BREAK! So I had to use the boring old gray ones, I don't usually because I use them for A/N but I had no choice, thank you fanfiction, please clear up your hormonal problems somewhere else, not on my TEXT!**

**Update 2****nd**** September 2012 – Due to fanfiction guidelines, the sex scene from this fanfiction has been deleted. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Word count: 10,860**

Bad Images

Friday morning, not that Friday is a particularly bad day, it was the last day of school until the weekend. The bad thing about Friday for me is biology is last lesson, the only lesson I have with Patch.

Patch my guardian angel literally. Patch had gained his wings back, turning from fallen angel into a guardian angel after he refused my sacrifice after I sacrificed myself to kill Jules. I haven't been able to witness Patch's wings, but I was happy he had gained them back.

Patch has been my guardian for months now, the same amount of time as he had been introduced as my boyfriend. My mother hadn't been thrilled, but she didn't refuse me of being Patch's girlfriend either. She told me to be careful and to call her every time I go out with him or even if he was in the house. Mom had always been paranoid but Patch had that effect on people. Even now, when I knew he wasn't a danger, I still got the chills down my back, letting me know he was right there.

Patch was seemingly more smug recently then he has since I met him and I had an idea of why. I never forgot about the information I found on the internet about what happened when Fallen Angels had a sexual relationship with a partner, somehow Patch had discovered I had found such information. Putting it mildly, that was when he started becoming smugger. Putting it milder, he was showing me images he himself had in his head when he could, distracting me at his best. School was becoming difficult with him around; he was so good at distracting me, using my anaemic condition as an excuse for my reactions to said images.

The images were certainly not mild or innocent in anyway. I may still be a virgin, but I'm not ashamed to admit to myself that I had the very same thoughts; I just got embarrassed whenever Patch tried to bring it up.

"So, heard you checked my kind out on google." Patch had said the day he found out, wearing a fox grin on his face that certainly issued that he was up to something, not necessarily innocent.

"Huh? What did you find?" I asked him, what he had found couldn't have been that good for me to get that reaction from him.

"Something about... Fallen Angels having sexual relationships... my, my, Angel, what have you been thinking?" He smirked, curse him being smug.

"I was actually trying to find out what you wanted me for... that came up in my search, so I thought..." I hadn't been able to finish, my blush told him enough.

Patch smirked. "Really, now?" He licked his lips, as if he was thinking something inappropriate, it was most likely he was. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you, you are rather... _sexy._" He almost purred the word out, trying to be seductive, it was certainly working.

"Well... I wouldn't think so..." I looked down, blushing.

"I thought we went through this." He gave me a slight glare. Of course, I knew we had, but I didn't want to really seem I was bragging about myself.

"We did but I am free to express my own opinions."

"Yes, you are and I am free to express mine... _visually._" I narrowed my eyes at Patch, I knew what he meant by 'visually', but I didn't take him seriously.

_Don't believe me? _I shook my head, although I wasn't so sure. Patch smirked.

"Didn't think so. Let me show you..." Suddenly, I found myself in my bedroom, with Patch on top of me, shirtless. Holy shit. I had seen Patch without a shirt on a few times before, but I was always secretly mesmerized by the tone of his muscles, the feel of his skin. He brought down his hand to my chest, where my heart was, and I realized that I, too, was in bed shirtless, with the exception of having my bra on.

Patch's mouth grew into its usual smirk, with eyes clouding over slightly in lust; before he leans down to kiss me passionately on the mouth. Holy... crap. It was Patch, but in a way it wasn't at the same time, it was more meaningful, more then just wanting to get into my pants, just... more.

He wasn't stopping there, his hands ran down my sides, causing a slight moan to escape without my consent; _traitor body. _Yet, all Patch did was chuckle; _double traitor. _That just made his chuckles even louder. His hands went lower down, brushing my breasts purposely to make me squirm; I felt his smirk growing even as he was kissing me, thrusting out his tongue to seek mine. Just as I was about to feel his tongue on mine, I simply blinked and woke back at my house, on the couch, with Patch sitting beside me, wearing the biggest, most cocky grin you'd ever see.

"You look a bit flustered, Angel." The bastard actually had the nerve to laugh! I blushed bright red, both from embarrassment and slight anger; ok I was more irritated then angry. I glared at Patch and was about to make some smart ass come back, when the door suddenly opened.

"Nora? Honey, I'm home." Shit, Dorothea was home! I looked away quickly, hiding the fact I was redder then a tomato having a really sunny day. Dorothea then came into view and caught the look on my face, then Patch's "Oh, I'll come back later then..." she looked away, awkward, before turning and heading to the kitchen to do dinner. Talk about embarrassing. Patch suddenly burst out laughing, really hard it almost sounded painful.

"The look on her face... priceless!" I simply rolled my eyes, trying not to seem bothered, but it was hard work.

That had happened a month ago, the night after Dorothea had given me the 'birds and the bees' talk, admittedly one of the most embarrassing moments in my entire life, with the exception to Patch sending me images of him groping and making out with me topless on my bed. I had informed her that I was still a virgin and so far hadn't thought about changing that status anytime soon, in some way, I was probably lying without even realising it.

Vee was probably the most difficult to get past, especially since she was my best friend and also, she was giving Patch the evil eye, she just thinks I never see what she does. She was all about knowing everything, if anything happens, she must know about it. Lives on gossip, basically, forget the pizza. Today would be no exception, today would be a day I would just hope to Lord that she would keep quiet, I just knew my face would give away what happened last night.

_Home was quiet when I got there from school; I wasn't expecting Patch until after he was done at the casino. He was once again playing pool, he swore to me, "I'll be coming home wearing some sexy as hell sunglasses, we'll see if you'll just give into your hormones and listen to that website." I, of course, slapped him on the arm for the comment and blushed a bright red. He laughed, brought that smug bastard like smirk on his face, turned and walked away, swaying his hips as if to say "Look what you're missing out on, girl!" Definitely. Not. Helping._

_I was sure Patch would win, but sometimes I do wish he would stop being so cocky. Like I told him, "One day, some guy who can read minds also will come into your casino, blaze through your pool table and stick his cue right up your arse."_

_He simply smirked. "You know, if that ever happens, I'll just be hoping it's you sticking it right up-" I cut him off._

"_Too much information, I don't need to know and I am _never _going to do that!" He just winked, laughing and changed the subject. I was grateful he never sent an image right to my head to see that, I wouldn't have been able to handle that. _

_I had biology homework to catch up on, Patch kept finding ways to distract me through the biology lesson, so I had brought my stuff home to do the work now, before I forget and have a load more on my back to do._

_Just about two hours had past when I heard the door bell go. Curious and confused, I put my biology homework aside to do later. Heading down the stairs and to the door, I caught the familiar feeling of the chills down my back. This only happened when an angel was nearby, it even happens when Patch appears, but it usually feels different, more anticipation. This is what I felt right now, what was Patch doing here? I sighed and opened the door._

_What hit me next took me by surprise. Patch suddenly walking right in, past me before turning to face me. _Oh shit! _He won the sunglasses, just like he said; they were sexy as hell, just like he said. He was just really cheating at this game right now, I know he wanted to get into my pants badly, but just him basically throwing himself out on a plate served with syrup just wasn't fair._

"_You're a right cheater, you know that?" _

_He laughed his usual, sexy laugh before he raised an eyebrow, again with a smirk. "Am I now? I just explained to you earlier I would be coming over, wearing sexy as hell won sunglasses. I am merely going with my promises." He always thought he was _so _innocent, good thing I knew better. _

"_Yes, but I'm sure you were just hoping to achieve something else."_

_His smirk was back, double the power. "Really? Would be something like..." He let the sentence drive on, words weren't needed right now. He showed me, instead._

_I blink and I'm suddenly in my room, naked. Patch was there too. On top of me. Also naked. I intake a breath, nervous as hell yet aroused unlike anything I've ever felt before._

"_You're looking mighty sexy tonight, Angel." Patch almost purred out, safe that he still had a huge smirk on his face. He took a look at where my breasts were now exposed out towards him. His smirk grew. "Hello, my pretties." He then leaned down and gave each one a long lick. They hardened in response. Damn traitorous body. He chuckled, noticing my 'trying to be annoyed but really can't help but think you're too sexy for that shit' look. "Now, now, as we clearly said, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine, so technically... these babies right here," He put a hand flat on both my breasts, just to frustrate me even more than I already am, "they're also mine, as well as yours. Going along with that, technically, this here also." He moved a single hand and brushed it along my safe haven. I couldn't help but buck my hips slightly, my body betraying what message I was trying to send, that I was getting annoyed when clearly I was just simply aroused, and he knew that. "That is also mine, in due time."_

"_Due time?" I couldn't help but echo, slightly excited, slightly horrified, though I shouldn't, this is Patch we're talking about here._

"_Soon, but not yet." He smirked, then suddenly the image disappeared and I was lying in my bed, now alone. Patch had left me feeling aroused, frustrated and now pissed off._

Today would be a day that would be difficult to keep secrets from, I just knew Vee would know I was up to something, or that something happened, or pretty much anything. There was no such thing as secret whilst Vee was around to investigate.

I headed downstairs once ready for school, not surprised at all to see Patch on his motorbike, waiting for me just outside. There was absolutely no way that Patch would miss out trying to catch me today, not after what happened last night, I was sure of that. I could just imagine him trying to catch me out. As I headed outside, there was Patch in all his sexy and victorious glory.

"Hey, Nora." He smirked and gave me a wink. "Looking good, Angel. Just seeing you makes me-"

"Okay! Friday morning, weekend coming up right after this, don't want to know about it until later, thanks." I rolled my eyes, resisting blushing but only just. "Vee is already going to be suspicious as it is without you throwing your sex crazed mind at me."

Patch chuckled before his smirk grew bigger, if such a thing were possible. "Aw, Angel that's not what I call a sex crazed mind, now a sex crazed mind-" I merely covered his mouth with my hand, causing him to laugh. He then did something I didn't really think of but really should've suspected. He licked my hand.

"Ew! Patch!" I whipped my hand on his shirt, only because it was there, his usual gray and black attire.

"Mmm, tasting good too, Angel." He winked once again, that really caused me to blush. "There we go. Victory to me." He smirked proudly; it just made him look all the more gorgeous. "Now we can head to school." He then turned to get on the motorbike, handing me my helmet.

"You mean that was your goal, just to get me to blush?" the only answer I got was a smirk, a wink and a nod towards the motorbike. I wasn't going to get anything more then that, so I simply shrugged and got on the motorbike, wrapping my arms around Patch's waist since it was the only thing that I could really hang onto during the ride.

Arriving at school, nothing was really different in the time I had been with Patch, except for the staring. For some reason, many people thought it was magical I had finally found a 'worthy boyfriend', the staring was rather annoying and, dare I say, quite disturbing. It hadn't bothered Patch at all, he merely shrugged it off and told me "I got used to it; you will soon too, they're just too nosey for their own damn good." Sometimes I questioned if a guardian angel is all what it's cracked up to be. I've never visualized a guardian angel wearing the sexiest outfits he could find and basically offer up his body for the taking on a silver platter with a side order. I never really thought a guardian angel could curse either, or be so crass. Guess that shows how much I know about mythology and legends, in this case a legend.

I looked over at Patch, comparing him. No, I hadn't expected a guardian angel like Patch, but I'm glad he is my guardian angel nonetheless; I don't regret a second of it. Patch suddenly looked at me and raised an eyebrow, as if asking "what are you thinking, you little minx?"

I blushed slightly. "Nothing of much importance to know."

Patch smirked. "If it made you blush like that, then I'm going to have to know now. Or do you want me putting on those sexy sunglasses of mine?" I swear, he was worse then a teenager having his first crush, and it would be if not the fact he had Dabria first. I shudder, that name still sent chills down my back, she had yet to be caught, but I wasn't a fool, I know she's out there, just waiting to gain revenge on me. She has yet to show, and Patch reckons that she won't bother. I knew better, some people would go to great lengths to try to bring the one they love back to them, even if the one they claim to love doesn't love them back. It was a completely selfish act, but it was what their minds wanted, that's what they were going to get.

I decided I might tell a little white lie to Patch, well, it wasn't an exact lie.

_Don't even bother. _Patch told me in my own mind. _You're safe; Dabria is never going to hurt you again. _"Vee is coming." With that being said, I turned quickly, mind successfully distracted. I got off the bike and there she was, right by my side already. She could run fast, _Jesus. _

"Hey, Nora!" She smiled cheerfully, then sent a fake smile at Patch. I hated the fact that Vee didn't get along with Patch, I knew she felt protective of me, but she still didn't exactly understand that Patch had saved my life that day with Jules. Vee had taken a break from guys after the incident with Jules, not surprisingly. She told me she would try to move on and find another guy if she can last month, but so far no such luck. It wasn't that the guys were avoiding her, it was more she was becoming very choosy about who should be her boyfriend now. I really couldn't blame her, the ordeal with Jules was pretty petrifying, especially to Vee who still had no idea what Patch really was.

"Hey, Vee." I smiled, trying to ignore her fake smile sent at Patch. Patch wasn't bothered.

_She has the right to feel uneasy; she is your best friend. _He told me in my head. _Give her time, she'll understand better soon. _I just went along with what Patch told me, if he said he wasn't bothered and he understood, then I'll stand for it.

Vee then smirked slightly, I wasn't quite sure why.

"What's got you smirking?" I asked her, probably looking as confused as I felt.

Vee shook her head. "Oh... nothing, we'll talk about it later." She then turned and walked away. "See you in Trigonometry." I groaned, I never liked Trigonometry and she knew it. She laughed as she walked back into the building.

I turned to look at Patch, who was smirking also.

"What?"

He smirked. "You're in for some scary questions in that lesson."

I groaned. "She knows?"

Patch shrugged. "She guesses; she is certainly going to ask _that _question."

"I dread which one."

Patch smirked, knowing what the question is going to be. "She is going to ask if we've done it yet. You are a virgin, right?"

I blushed but answered. "Yes, I never found a point in the whole sex thing if it wasn't with anybody I loved... let me guess, you aren't."

Patch's smirk was still in place. "Would you be surprised if I said I was?"

I blinked. "No way. You were with... Dabria." I still struggled to say the name aloud, she did almost manage to burn my house down, it was just luck that the police and fire engine got there in time.

"I was, but it was quite the sin to sleep with someone whom you didn't love, I knew for a while I hadn't loved Dabria, probably before I saw that first human I fell in love with. I kept telling her I wasn't ready, to be honest that wasn't a complete lie either. So, technically speaking, I am a virgin."

I narrowed my eyes, not missing the full sentence. "What do you mean, technically speaking?"

Patch looked down at the ground, as if embarrassed. _No, surely not. _

_Just a bit... _I heard him tell me in my head. Holy cow, Patch embarrassed! Apocalypse really must be getting close. _Suppose I'm... officially a wanker. _I gasped before hitting him in the arm, both embarrassed and fucking hysterical. The latter won of course and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Patch! You took matters into your own hands!" I laughed out; I wouldn't be surprised if people were looking in our direction right now.

Patch winced slightly as if he felt the slap I gave him on his arm before looking at me all 'innocently'. "Hey, I might be a guardian angel but I'm still a guy, we have special needs, you know."

"Oh really? Is that why you've been trying to get me into bed with you for the past month now?"

He smirked. "Exactly, that and you deserved to be ravished by the amazing me."

"'Amazing me'? Aren't you being a bit cocky here?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that is just how you like me, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered." He laughed. "Look 'cocky' up in the dictionary, my picture is right there, ready to dazzle you into hypnotism."

I shook my head, unable to help the smile that came up. "I think the images you send me do the trick enough." I looked back at the school building. "We better get back, walking me to class again?" I looked back at him whilst his face showed once again his signature smirk.

"Of course I am, being the respectable boyfriend that I am." He smiled once again before taking my hand and leading me to the school building.

Arriving at Trigonometry on time, surprisingly, Patch kissed me on the lips sweetly before turning to head for his own class. I knew the next time I would see him would be at lunch, he'd also save me a seat. Taking my seat, I was immediately hunted down by Vee.

"So, Nora, what took you so long?" She smirked; she was never one to be subtle and always wanted to know what was going on.

"I was talking to Patch, you know, the usual."

"The usual?"

"Yes, as you have seen, he walked me to class, that's all."

Vee looked at me a moment. "So, I saw your face this morning... have you done it yet?"

I blushed. "No! No, we haven't." Technically, it was the truth, even though my face probably said I was lying, but Vee should understand my facial expressions.

"So, by that face you've been close?"

I blushed more. "Well, I can't exactly lie about it..."

Vee shook her head. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I know you really, _really, _like Patch, but don't forget about what he did to Jules."

I sighed; she still hadn't let that go. "It was suicide, both Patch and the police told me, I know I don't really remember much of that night but I'm positive that Patch would never hurt me."

Vee sighed also. "Okay, if you say so. Just... let me know how he's in bed, okay?" She smiled when I nodded, there was no secret keeping with Vee around. Well, except the whole 'Patch is my guardian angel' thing. "Oh, you're so lucky girl! I wish I could just move on already and get a new guy already, you know?"

I gave her a small hug. "Yeah, I know Vee, I know. I've had Patch help me get over the traumatizing experience but you haven't really had any help... you sure you don't need help?"

Vee shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. Speaking of which, Marcie Miller has finally stopped going on about being mugged." She rolled her eyes as if to say, _about fucking time. _Marcie Miller was cornered by Jules when she had tried to intimidate me at the library. I'm just guessing that Vee thought Patch had something to do with that also.

_You guessed right. _I heard Patch's voice in my head, it was faint but it was still there. He was in his class then, good. _Skipping class was tempting, since you just love the bad boy image. But I figured you'd prefer a more educated person. _Typical Patch attitude. He chuckled in my head before going silent.

"Well, at least that gives this school a bit of peace."

Vee agreed. "If Patch did the job on her face... well, I should probably congratulate him."

I sighed. "Patch isn't as bad as you think he is, Vee. Can't you let it go?"

"Sorry, Nora, I'm just looking out for you, that's all."

"I know, but I trust Patch to have told me the truth." That was really the truth as well. Vee simply nodded and turned to face the front as the teacher arrived at the lesson.

The rest of the lessons flew by, until we finally came to lunch time. Patch was already sitting at our table and once he caught sight of Vee and I, he waved us over, like he does everyday.

"Well, he's certainly looking jolly." Vee commented with a slight giggle. I couldn't help but join in; he was looking very joyful, yet playful and most likely has a plan ready to hatch out on me. We walked over to the table, after getting our dinner, before sitting with Patch at the table.

"Afternoon, girls. Isn't it just so _quiet _with no Marcie Miller demanding sympathy?" He grinned, so he had heard the news.

"What's got you grinning from ear to ear?" Vee asked him.

He looked over at her still having that smirk on his face. "Caught a certain someone... becoming preoccupied and overruled by lust, should I say." His smirk grew before he let out a laugh. "Let's say I wasn't the only one who had to witness such a thing. Coach wasn't happy that someone took his lessons that seriously." In that moment, I started seeing something else, I knew instantly it was Patch's memory of the scene. He was sending me the image of what he had seen.

He was walking through the halls, heading to his lesson just before lunch when there was the sound of moaning coming from the nearby classroom. There weren't usually any lessons being taught in that room, merely being used as a spare room in case one is needed for a private lesson. Curious, Patch went and took a glance through the window of the door. Inside was Marcie Miller up the wall with some other guy I remember seeing in my History class. I could just imagine Patch probably pulling a face and getting the idea of what Marcie was getting up to into his head for later use, when somebody called behind him.

"Patch! Shouldn't you be heading to your lesson?" Patch turned to come face to face with Coach. I could imagine the innocent look on Patch's face.

"Sorry sir, I was heading there but I got distracted hearing these strange noises, I just wanted to investigate it to be on the safe side." That brought Coach's attention on to the noises that were quickly growing louder. Pulling a serious, business face, Coach headed towards the door Patch had just been looking through a moment before.

"What in God's name...!" To put it mildly, he wasn't happy. He opened the door and entered the room, cutting Marcie's sex short. "Marcie! Max! Break it up, get dressed and report to the principal's office, now!" There was a screech of surprise when Marcie finally figured out Coach had caught them in the act. There were sounds of possibly Marcie and Max getting dressed before they both walked out the room. Marcie caught sight of Patch and gave him a glare, figuring out it had been Patch's fault they had been caught. I knew Patch was just grinning in reply, loving to get Marcie in trouble for her own shit.

"Patch, don't you be getting any ideas." Coach came out of the room to face Patch.

"Me, Coach?" Patch sounded all innocent, but for people who knew him as well as I did, I knew he was thinking along those lines. "I wouldn't be so imprudent as to do such a thing." He probably smiled, but the rest of the image was cut off. I couldn't help but laugh, poor Marcie.

"Nora, did you hear who got caught?" Vee's voice brought me back to reality, for real. I looked at her before nodding.

"Marcie Miller. She got caught by Coach up the wall by Max or someone." I giggled, that would explain why Patch seemed all cheerful. He always seemed to enjoy making people's lives that much more difficult.

"Patch, you are going to be in so much shit when Marcie tries getting at you." Vee told Patch, genuinely worried and also stuck in laughter and awe at Patch's courage and sneakiness.

"Let her try, she doesn't scare me. I go to Bo's Arcade and you really think I'm going to be scared of a vengeful sex addict?" Patch shook his head as if he couldn't believe it.

"Not really it's just... Marcie has... followers." Vee tried reasoning, she knew Patch wasn't weak.

"Like I said, let them come." He smirked. "Be interesting to see how they can harm a sculpture." I rolled my eyes at his usual praising himself business.

"You have too big an ego, seriously." I told him.

He turned towards me, his smirk mischievous. "You help along to build it up."

"Alright, I'm heading to find some guys to talk, whilst you two love birds talk, I'd rather not get stuck in your sentimental crap." Vee stood up to take her plate away to be cleaned and walked off, turning around to give me a brief wink before she left. She was finally going to conquer her fear of Jules. I was happy for her.

"So, when I did get to class after Marcie's incident, I have to make a curriculum vitae." He smiled.

I turned back to him. "You still work at the Borderline?"

He nodded. "May as well, but really, that's not my real job."

I snorted. "Right, like you can put 'Guardian angel to Nora Grey' in your CV."

"Not to mention... remember what I said? I take my job seriously, so I need to get acquainted with the subject matter of guarding your body on a personal level... wouldn't you agree?"

Again came the flutter of butterflies in my stomach. "Er..."

"I'm glad you agree, Angel." He smirked, just guessing that I would be saying yes. Of course, he put on _those _eyes, the eyes that make saying no an impossibility. Patch then leaned forward towards me. "Let's just play the Marcie Miller at home, not in school, because I think you would look hot hung up a wall." He whispered before pulling back. Holy shit, I'm so thankful I have enough resistance against his sex voice to not blow it in school. "And left hung out to dry." He smirked.

I glared at him. "That wasn't very nice."

"It still made you blush, which is still my favourite activity." The arsehole was still smiling. "Speaking of which, when does Dorothea head home?"

"6:30, like she usually does, I can make my own dinner whilst she's cleaning."

"Scratch that, I'm bringing take away, Chinese, my treat. We have got to celebrate with my Sherlock skills of getting the one time horror in this school caught." He smirked as he said this. "I didn't even have to beat her up like Jules did; simple detective skills and got the right revenge."

"Speaking of revenge, Marcie is coming up for hers." I told him after spotting Marcie Miller coming into the cafeteria. Patch turned to see that I was correct, before he turned to face me rolling his eyes.

"Here comes Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and her band of little elves." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Patch grinned at me before there was the sound of somebody clearing their throat. Patch turned with a smile on his face. "Can I help you?"

Marcie glared at Patch. "Yeah, you can help by giving $20 compensation for the trouble you have caused to my reputation."

Patch raised an eyebrow with a confused look on his face. "Really? I don't have insurance or anything to say I have to pay, and besides I'm broke." He shrugged before turning back to me with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me! Pay attention to me, and not your stuck up whore, when I'm talking to you!" Patch then frowned before his eyes turned into black agitation. He turned to face Marcie.

"I'm sorry, but am I right in saying you are being a complete hypocrite and contradicting the facts?" Marcie went to reply before but Patch stopped her. "Yes, I'm right, because you were caught up a wall with Max and not Nora. Nora has only been interested in me with guys and you have probably had almost every cock in this school, it's a wonder you haven't become pregnant yet and no I will not be paying for something that wasn't my fault, so good day." Patch then turned away to give me a wink. I was left there speechless at his rant at Marcie Miller. For once, she was left speechless herself, before she huffed and walked away. I looked at Patch when Marcie finally left the cafeteria.

"Patch! How did you do that? That was actually pretty good."

He smirked. "I told you, I'm the closest to perfection as you can get, I'm a sculpture, pretty as one and hard as one too." He winked and laughed at his sexual innuendo.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Suppose the serious Patch didn't last long."

"Nah." _Serious Patch is not that much fun, not when you don't blush. _As if on cue, my blush made an appearance. _Ah, there it is. _Patch winked at me again. "So, we ready to endure the rest of school?" I groaned but nodded before standing up and heading out.

Patch walked me to my History class with a kiss on the forehead, a turn and a wink back of promises. I had a feeling that something big was going to happen tonight, something he had been planning for a while but decided now to finally pull it.

History was completely uneventful; however, Max had never turned up for the lesson. This came as no surprise to me, from seeing and hearing what Patch had saw from his experience. The last lesson was also uneventful. It also moved slower then any other lesson, perhaps to the fact that it was the last lesson of school and it would finally hit weekend, that and Patch had plans and I wanted to know what they were, now.

When the lesson finally ended, I headed out the door to see that Patch was waiting for me just outside. He smiled, but it seemed somewhat forced, like he had something to tell me but wasn't sure how I was going to take it.

"Looking good, Angel." He took my hand to kiss my palm before placing it back down. "Work called, Tony called in sick so I have to go in for a few hours, you don't mind if I turn up around 7?" That meant waiting even longer for the surprise to be revealed, great. It couldn't be helped though, even if Patch didn't really need the job, he could do with as much money as he can, in case his luck runs out at Bo's.

"Not at all, it's the decent thing to do, I'll eat my dinner whilst I wait then, I'll be fine."

Patch frowned. "We're still having that take away; I'll grab it along the way. What are you in the mood for, Indian, Chinese, Fish and Chips?" His grin was back, he just loved to tease anyway he could, any opportunity. _Or maybe some nice syrup-upped Guardian Angel with fancy black wings that sparkle served on a silver platter? _I shook my head to get rid of the images that Patch was unconsciously trying to create, well he probably knew that would happen just he wasn't putting images into my head like they were real.

"I'll stick with the Chinese, thanks, you can offer up desert later."

_You talking about the syrup-upped Guardian Angel with fancy black wings that sparkle served on a silver platter, right? _I laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly to let him know the answer. "Alright, I'll get the best I can." He smirked before turning to head for his bike. I had gotten used to being driven on the bike; Patch mostly brought it to school because he was the only thing I could grab onto to keep balanced whilst he zoomed through the streets. Patch got onto the motorbike, waiting for me to get onto the bike behind him before he got the engine roaring loudly and left the school premises.

Getting home, Patch dropped me off with a simple kiss on the forehead and left to get changed at his house for his shift at the Borderline. Dorothea was home when I arrived, after what Dabria had put me through when nobody was home, Patch has never been comfortable with leaving me alone anymore, merely being his guardian angel part, but I had reassured him that if Dabria would be around I would be able to push her attempts to invade my mind away, like I had done with Jules. He complained for a while but shut up when I told him I would ask Dorothea to be here more often. Patch was never uncomfortable with Dorothea; in fact he was quite fond with her in a comradely way, both were in their own ways protecting me, so it would make sense that Patch would feel more comfortable around Dorothea, that and she never gives Patch the evil eye for thinking bad thoughts.

Before I was able to get to my room to do my homework before dinner, Dorothea caught me.

"Nora, honey, can you come here for a second?" She asked whilst cleaning the living room,dusting every antique.

"Sure thing, let me just put my bag up in my room and I'll be down in a second." I wasn't sure as to what she wanted, but I was assured it was nothing bad by the tone of her voice. It sounded more concerned then angered or suspicious... well, maybe a little suspicious but nothing to be alarmed about. After leaving my bag up in my room, I headed back downstairs to face Dorothea's conversation. "So, what is it you wanted?"

"I'm just wondering how serious you and Patch are." This was new, dangerous territory for my pride.

"Um, I'm still a virgin, if that's what you mean." I was blushing but it was also the truth, Dorothea would know how much of a bad liar I could be sometimes.

"I wasn't insinuating that you weren't, dear, it's just... just remember to be safe if you are going to go that far, you'd be surprised how many people actually forget, especially those that just can't keep their hands off each other." Dorothea smiled whilst I was still blushing a tomato red.

"Well, don't worry, Dorothea, we won't forget, I'll make sure of it." I reassured her, wanting to go away to do my homework as soon as possible to escape this embarrassment.

"Good, that's all; I just wanted to make sure you knew." She giggled slightly before giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Now you go do what you have to, I'll leave at 6 when I'm finally done cleaning." She hummed as she walked away to do the cleaning. I took the chance and ran upstairs as if I was burning, which I probably was not in the literal sense of the word.

Homework was difficult to concentrate on as my mind kept going to thinking what Patch possibly has planned for me tonight. Was it just because of the fact that he had caught Marcie Miller, a girl he actually attested to quite a lot, or was there another reason for such a reaction to ignite from him? I was sure there was more to just busting Marcie's arse to cause this reaction. Patch wasn't the most romantic guy and I was happy with that, Patch was always humorous, almost never serious and probably flirted more then a playboy did, but that's what made me love him so much. He did still say those words to this day, he called me Angel when he could and he still flirted with me every chance he got, in fact, it's gotten worse to the point where it's now hilarious when I turn him down for a make out in the janitor's office.

I still came up blank on what Patch could possibly be planning tonight after Dorothea leaves; Patch was always the more mysterious one and didn't explain things until the last minute when I had already gotten a good idea of what was to come. Thinking about this brought me back to the time where I had read the article on fallen angels.

**Fallen Angels: The Frightening Truth**

**At the creation of the Garden of Eden, heavenly angels were dispatched to Earth to watch over Adam and Eve. Soon, however, some angels set their sights on the world beyond the garden walls. They saw themselves as future rulers over the Earth's population, lusting after power, money, and even human women.**

**Together they tempted and convinced Eve to eat the forbidden fruit, opening the gates guarding Eden. As punishment for this grave sin and for deserting their duties, God stripped the angels' wings and banished them to Earth forever.**

I had skimmed down a few paragraphs that day, to something I was most shocked about but confirmed my suspicions about Patch's identity.

**Fallen angels are the same evil spirits (or demons) described in the Bible as taking possession of human bodies. Fallen angels roam the Earth looking for human bodies to harass and control. They tempt humans to do evil by communicating thoughts and images directly to their minds. If a fallen angel succeeds in turning a human toward evil, it can enter the human's body and influence his or her personality and actions.**

**However, the possession of a human body by a fallen angel can take place only during the Hebrew month of Cheshvan. Cheshvan, known as "the bitter month," is the only month without any Jewish holidays or fasts, making it an unholy month. Between new moons and full moons during Cheshvan, fallen angels invade human bodies in droves.**

That wasn't even the part that terrified me the most about fallen angels and my suspicions about Patch, the worst part was skimming down once again until I came to one that mentioned about a sexual relationship.

**Fallen angels who have a sexual relationship with a human produce superhuman offspring called Nephilim. The Nephilim race is an evil and unnatural race and was never meant to inhabit Earth. Although many believe the Great Flood at the time of Noah was intended to cleanse the Earth of Nephilim, we have no way of knowing if this hybrid race died out and whether or not fallen angels have continued to reproduce with humans since that time. It seems logical that they would, which means the Nephilim race is likely on the Earth today.**

Spotting that part of the website instantly caused my blood to run cold. With Patch's flirting and with stalking me, popping up in many places I go to during the weeks I live, I had considered he was maybe trying to create a Nephilim using me. I was scared shitless that perhaps I was right, all the evidence I had suggested that, but in the end, Patch was supposed to kill me, only his emotions prevented him from doing that and he saved my life, turning himself in a guardian angel, feeling fuller then he had before.

7pm finally rolled over and there was the ringing of the doorbell. I quickly put my stuff away and eagerly ran down the stairs to open the door to see a sexy looking Patch in his black shirt with the first 2 buttons undone so his toned chest was showing off slightly, wearing black jeans that would surely make his ass look snug and hanging low around his waist you could almost see his hairline forming a nice defined 'V' down towards his treasure, and holding a bag of Chinese take away. Patch looked at me with a triumphant grin; he dressed like this on purpose.

"Nora, Angel, it's a pay and display, you'll have to pay me a nice big kiss to keep sightseeing, baby." He smirked with a wink. I shook my head with a roll of my eyes and a smile on my lips.

"I better not sight see then, should I?" I winked back before taking the take away bag and headed towards the kitchen. Patch followed wordlessly, probably taking in what I had just said and how I had acted but he was still chuckling from what I could hear from behind me.

We watched _Twilight _as a movie and Patch constantly complained about Edward 'not growing any guts and just confess things to Bella like a normal person would do,' whilst I quite liked Edward if it weren't the fact he was a bit of a wimp. After finishing our dinner, we had to clean up the plates and do the washing up. Afterwards, Patch asked me to meet him in my bedroom whilst he finished up taking out the trash. I blushed but told him I would and walked up slowly towards my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed and begin thinking in my head of what had brought this on from Patch. Was Patch finally ready? We had talked about it before and he was well aware I didn't take sex lightly. Did I feel ready for this? Dorothea seemed to think so, Vee seemed to think so, even Patch was confident that I was ready for the final test. It only took a moment for me to make my decision. Yes, I felt ready, I was probably ready a while ago but I am finally noticing it now.

There was a knock on my door and I mumbled for Patch to come inside. He did and looked over at my sitting form. He smiled kindly, figuring I was feeling nervous or was debating something that was challenging even for me.

"Hey, you were panicking a bit earlier from what I heard." He was clearly concerned, which only happened if it was something abnormal of me.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now... I was just wondering about something, but I've figured it out."

Patch grew a smile, genuinely curious. "And what is that?"

I took a deep breath before turning to look at Patch, biting my lip for a moment, debating before giving in after a few seconds. "I'm ready... to... take the next step."

Patch frowned, knowing what I was talking about. "Are you sure? And I mean, _really _sure?" I thought again for a moment before nodding, I was legal and there was no reason not to do it now, if there was ever a good time, it was now. Patch suddenly grinned. "Those sexual charms worked eventually then, thanks for the ego boost." He winked, making me laugh. "So, actually that was something I wanted to ask... I just had a hunch that you'd be ready, so I managed to stock up supplies, you know to be safe." He checked in his back pocket of his jeans before he brought out a condom still clearly in its wrapper. "I figured you'd be more comfortable especially after what you read from that website."

"You're never going to let it go are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to be angry with him but it was almost impossible with the way he was looking at me.

"Nope." He popped at the 'p' before he sat down on my bed besides me. "So, you are positive you want tonight to be the night?"

I nodded my head. "I'm positive... there's never a right time and... I think it'd be better sooner rather then later."

Patch nodded before he smirked that sexy grin of his. "I've waited a while for this, just enjoy the moment, relax... get that sex hair that I love seeing every morning." He chuckled before he leaned his head closer. "Remember, I'm just as inexperienced as you, so relax, we'll learn about this, step by step." He smiled before bringing a hand to bury itself into my hair and he brought my head to his, his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and just relished the feeling of Patch's lips against mine; slowly building sparks within my body to ignite. This was different from other kisses, most were from pure lust pouring out, this was out of love, the lust was there but hidden away for the moment and I knew it would eventually reign out and take over as it often did.

After Patch's tongue won dominance over mine, he moaned slightly before bringing his arms around my waist, getting ready to lift my top to reveal what he has seen only a handful of times. I wasn't feeling nervous at all, Patch had gotten my bra off once, but mum had interrupted that moment with a phone call, I wasn't going to even let her ruin this moment with Patch. My hands reacted on their own accord; they went straight for Patch's buttons of his shirt and began undoing them. Patch's lip moved to my throat, heading downwards towards my collar bone.

"Jesus, Patch..." I gasped, this was certainly getting more intense then it had any other time we had been intimate with each other. "How did you get so good?"

Patch smirked against my neck before giving it a lick. "That's called being 'holy', Angel, but you are my personal angel just waiting for your wings to sprout forth and be free."

I was charmed, I blushed as per usual. "Is Patch getting all romantic?" Patch replied by latching his mouth to my neck and sucking. Hard. Certainly hard enough to leave a mark, like marking his territory. He pulled away with a smirk before he then took hold of my top and brought it over my head.

"_Fuck _romance, Nora, we're doing this for love, yes but Patch does not do romance." He grinned still eyeing his prize couplets. "Hello, my pretties. I see you kept them in nice shape." I simply raised an eyebrow before finally getting his shirt open and took his shirt off.

"I also see you've kept your nice abs in shape too, I would be mighty upset with you if you hadn't." I replied with a smile.

Patch chuckled. "Let it be known that I never deprive you of such a glorious item." He smirked once again before suddenly pushing me back to lie down on the bed and he climbed up besides me, stroking the bra strap going behind my back. "But you must also not deprive me of such pretties either, Angel." His smirk grew wider before he reached behind me and unhooked the bra clip and threw the bra aside, leaving me bare in front of him. I was slightly cautious at this point as Patch had only saw me completely half naked once before and that was interrupted before we had finished. "Will you deprive me of such things?" He brought his two hands and massaged both breasts, giving both the same amount of attention each.

I squirmed slightly under his hands, wanting both friction and for more feeling. "No, God no."

Patch smirked triumphantly. "Good, because otherwise I would have to take it myself."

(Sex scene cut off due to fanfiction guidelines. Sorry for the inconvenience!)

I woke up feeling slightly sore between the legs, nothing that was painful, just infuriating and very annoying yet distracting. I woke up alone in my bed; Patch wasn't sleeping next to me. I sat up slowly to see something fall over to where Patch had been lying before I went to sleep. It was a note, along with a black feather. I knew Patch had left this just from seeing the black feather that came from his wings.

_Dear Nora,_

_I'm deeply sorry that I am unable to stay to witness you wake, Angel. The Borderline called me in again because Tony is still sick and I really need to take his shift today._

_Last night was amazing, Angel. I have never felt that with anybody, ever. Not even that human whom I had just merely lusted over, that lust caused me to crash down to the Earth, but I will forever be grateful for it, for it had brought me to you._

_I had managed to make you breakfast, it's a full English breakfast, I hope you don't mind the slightly burnt bacon; apparently the cooker cannot count or tell the time for that matter._

_If Vee is to ever find out about our night together, which I'm sure she will, then you are welcome to tell her the truth, just leave out the graphical details; that is for our eyes and ears only._

_One last thing, don't forget to call your mother, I have already explain to Dorothea, who arrived asking me why I was walking around the house half naked, and I had no choice but to tell her the truth. I assured her we used protection, don't worry, she nagged at me for that too. As for your mother... I'm sure you can think of something, if you want to tell her the truth, you are welcome to. I am unafraid of any wrath off your mother, or any human for that matter._

_Sleep well, eat well and I will see you later for dinner. You can always visit me at the Borderline if you really need me, it's going to be a busy day, I'm afraid._

_Yours forever,_

_Patch, your guardian angel._

I read Patch's letter a couple of times before putting it down on the table nearby alongside his black feather. I sighed happily, last night was one of the best nights of my entire life, there was no way I was ever going to forget such a magical moment. For the first time in my life, I don't regret not picking up the phone to my mother.

_Oh shit, my mother! _I got up to find clothes, get a shower and get changed before thinking of what to tell my mother. I could always tell her the truth. Or I could make something up, saying Vee was over for a sleepover and we were playing the Wii really seriously and couldn't answer the phone. I could say I was working on my homework really hard and didn't want to be disturbed or even that I had an early night in and I didn't hear the phone ring.

With my decision made of which to use, I walked to the phone and saw my mother left 3 voicemails. I didn't bother reading them as I dialled my mother's number in the phone and pressed call.

"Hey mum, I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone yesterday..."

**The End**

Yes, kick me and all that for the abrupt end, but I found it better to end it here and let you decide which she will choose to tell her mother instead of me making it myself.

Thank you and good night!  
~Blackie


End file.
